Lessons and Spotlights
by GEM8
Summary: Sequel to Mirror Image Jenny is Coming home and must deal with the consquences of her actions. Meanwhile the senior staff must deal with a group of lawmarkers that what to make an example of Mrs. Leo McGarry and take the Bartlet White House down. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters is property of Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Production, Warner Bothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's note Thanks to AJ for her help with this, you ROCK. This is a sequel to "Mirror Image." You can archive it just let me know where. Oh and Allison Walker is mine

Rated PG-15

Spoilers Jenny comes out of rehab She must face the aftermath of her mistake. At the same time the White House has to deal with their favorite Congressman. The story makes references to some 1st season episodes those episodes being the following: TSL,HSFTTT, TOTTD, and MM.

"Lessons and Spotlights"

"Excuse me."

Margaret looked up from her computer screen to see and young woman in front of her. "Yes, may I help you?"

"My name is Allison Walker. I need to speak with Mr. McGarry."

"I'm sorry but unless you have an appointment…"

"I wouldn't have come if it weren't important. I have information for him regarding his wife."

Margaret's expression clearly changed from one of happiness to concern at the mention of Jenny. Margaret began to get up from her desk "Wait right here. I'll be right back." She said as she disappeared behind Leo's office door.

Seconds later Leo appeared in his doorway. Margaret returned to her desk and gave the young woman a warm smile. "Allison, please come in." Leo said as he held the door open for her she walked passed Margaret and returned the same warm smile.

When she was inside the office Leo closed the door. "Please have a seat. What can I do for you? Allison took a seat in front of Leo's desk. "Thanks for seeing me Leo. I didn't mean to barrage in on you."

"It's not a problem Allison. Leo said warmly. Margaret said something about information regarding Jenny."

"Yes, I thought you should hear this from me. Jenny and you have helped me through so much I felt I owed it to you. I don't know how much Jenny told you about the mishap at the office before she got into rehab.

Leo leaned against his desk trying to remember what she said to him that day that she came in and admitted she had a problem. "She told me that she gave a patient the wrong medication and that she had a bad allergic reaction to it."

"Yeah, that sounds about right. The patient was a fourteen-year-old girl. She now has permanent brain damage because of lack of oxygen to the brain when she went in cardiac arrest as a result of the allergic reaction. Her parents filed a malpractice suit naming Jenny and the office.

Leo had a look of disbelief on his face as Allison continued "Leo is she strong enough to face this?"

"She getting stronger but I don't know she still needs a lot of support Ally."

"Everyone needs support Leo and we'll give it to her. I honestly don't think we can avoid going to court. This is bad for her and for the rest of us that work with her but that can't add up to what you and the President will face with this."

Leo moved to sit in the chair opposite Allison. "I'm not worried about that now and I know the President well enough to know that he won't worry about it. I am worried about Jenny though."

"When does she come home?"

"I'm picking her up today."

Allison began to get up from her chair she put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "If you guys need anything I'm just a phone call away.

Leo got up and turned to Allison "Thanks, Alster. We'll call if we do."

Allison gave Leo a hug and headed to the door she turned to face Leo once again. "Hey don't worry we're gonna beat this remember what you always told me. "We're the A team. We're unbeatable."

"I hope you're right Ally. One thing is for sure though it's gonna be a long fight and it hasn't even begun."

"I know. See ya later."

"Yeah, and Ally thanks. Now all I have to do is tell Jenny."

"Good Luck." Allison said as she walked out the door leaving Leo alone with his thoughts.

He settled back into his chair. How was he going to tell Jenny? How was she going to react? Leo didn't know. He was sure about one thing however, this was gonna cause more problems than one person could imagine and he is going to have to tell his best friend that once again he is going to be in the spotlight.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: See Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

"One last announcement folks, White House resolution 901 goes to the floor for a vote on Wednesday. 901 is a drug treatment bill it allows two-thirds of spending for treatment and one-third for enforcement. This is a reversal of the pervious spending outlines. That's all folks, I will take questions now. Chris?"

"CJ is the President worried that this will portray him as soft on crime?"

"The President is not concerned that people will see him as soft on crime. Recent studies published by the AMA states that people with drug related problems respond better and much more quickly to treatment the incarceration. Danny?"

"CJ, today Congressman Lillianfield said that he would be adding an amendment to the bill stating that doctors that have or are found to have drug problem regardless if they are in rehab will automatically loose that licenses to practice medicine. What was the President's reaction to the Congressman's statement?"

CJ did her best to hide her shock about what Danny had just said. "To be honest Danny we just found out about this and I haven't had a chance to speak with the President about it. That's it folks. I'll have more for you later. Thank you." CJ stepped down from the podium and left the room.

As CJ walked back to her office she spotted the man she needed to speak to "Josh!"

"Yeah, CJ."

"We need to talk."

"Sure, my office?"

"Fine." She said as she followed Josh into his office

"What'd ya need CJ?"

"Do you know anything about an amendment Lillianfield is offering on the treatment bill?"

"There's an amendment? When did this happen?"

"I would think just recently. Danny had it this morning at the briefing."

"Great." Josh said sarcastically "What is it?"

"From what Danny told me it states that doctors that are found to have a drug problem or those that enter rehab automatically loose their license to practice."

"Apparently he has forgotten about a little thing called the constitution."

"Josh wake-up! Doctors that enter rehab!"

Josh looked at CJ for a moment and then it hit him. CJ."

"Yeah."

"Jenny McGarry is…"

"Yes."

He's going after Leo's wife?"

"Yeah, looks that way. We gotta tell Leo. This is gonna get ugly."

"Yeah, but I think we have to tell him and keep the President out of it."

"I guess that means I get to get in the President's face again."

"I guess so. We need to go talk to Leo." Josh said as he moved to the door.

CJ turned around and looked at him. "What about the amendment?"

"Donna!" Josh called as he left his office, CJ right behind him.

"Yes."

"Call the minority whip and ask him to send over the information on the Lillianfield amendment.

"Got it. Donna said as CJ and Josh headed towards Leo's office.

CJ stuck her head into Leo's office. "Leo can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure CJ what's on your mind/"

CJ stepped into the office follow closely by Josh. "I got a question this morning, from Danny, about an amendment the Peter Lillianfield is offering on 901."

"What's the amendment?"

Josh stepped up "From what we know it is to automatically revoke the Licenses of any doctor that is found to have a drug problem or any doctor that has or is currently in rehab for a drug addiction."

Leo fell back into his chair as Josh finished "He knows?"

"We think so. We looking into the amendment and I'm not done with Lillianfield. CJ and I think it would be a good idea to keep the President out of this for now."

"I agree." Leo got out of his chair and moved from behind his desk. "I don't want Sam and Toby to know yet either. This is you two Jenny has been through so much the last thing she needs is for the entire White House to know. Let's keep it quiet as long as we can, okay

"Yeah"

"You got it Leo but we may need them later.

"I know Josh but keep it quiet for now for her sake."

"You got it"

"Go now do a job." Leo said as he moved back behind his desk obviously stressed.

"We're gone." Josh said as he followed CJ out the door.

"Leo picked up a picture of Jenny off his desk as he sat back down in the chair. His world, his Love, it was all her and for her. Now he would have to tell her that she was being used as a political bargaining chip.

"Leo… Leo!" Jenny called her husband's name trying to get his attention.

"What? I'm sorry." He said as he came up to her and began to pack one of the bags on her bed. "Is this the last one?"

"Yeah, I think so. Leo is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

Jenny sat on the side of the bed. She placed a hand on Leo' s arm "I don't know. You seem preoccupied."

Leo zipped up the bag and sat down on the bed next to her. He knew in his heart that he had to tell her what was happening. The reason he was acting the way he was had a lot to do with what was happening and what was going to happen and she had a right to know. "I had a tough day. 901 is set to go to the floor and someone offered an amendment on it that would in our minds defeat the purpose of the bill."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, you don't need to hear about it. You have enough on your mind."

"Leo, What's really bothering you?"

"Nothing it's just the amendment." Leo wasn't ready to tell Jenny about Allison or about Lillianfield.

"I can see it in your eyes Leo. What is it?"

Leo put his arms around her and pulled her closer. Allison Walker came to see me today. She wanted me to know that Amanda's parents are filing a malpractice suit against you for the accident before you got into rehab.

Jenny looked at Leo calmly. "I knew it was a possibility. Leo, I almost killed that kid. I deserve to…"

"I know how you feel. I just, I remember you when you first got here. The first two weeks when they had you on the suicide watch. I know how venerable you were then and still are now. I don't want this to push you like that again."

"I'll be fine Leo do you know why? Because I have you."

"Yes you do. I'm not going anywhere. Leo brought her mouth up to meet his and kissed he passionately. When the kiss broke. Jenny placed her head on his shoulder "I've missed you Jenny."

"I missed you too. Leo please tell me about the amendment."

"It's from Lillianfield. He wants to stop doctors that have drug problem from practicing medicine.

"Oh."

"Jenny this means that…"

"He knows about me." Jenny said in a whisper to finish Leo thought. This is bad I have to defend myself on a witness stand and at the same time he comes after you and Jed for having friends with drug problems. Not to mentions that when the press…"

"Jenny don't worry about this it will work out I promise. We'll take care of him."

"I do worry. This is your career. Jed is my friend you are my husband. You said yourself a million times Politics is perception. I can't stand by and watch you all fall down on your swords for me. This is my mistake you guys need to worry about running the country not about me. I just have to disappear for a while until this blows over. It's the best thing for all of us."

Jenny listen to yourself. You can't just leave I won't let you. You are my wife we're gonna get through this. This staff will walk were we tell them don't worry about that we'll take care of everything. Oh, and one more thing you can't run away from me. I need and if you ran I would fine you." Leo held her tighter in the embrace they had shared since he had sat down. "We're taking care of Lillianfield."

Jenny looked up at Leo with questioning eyes. "We?"

"Josh and CJ know. CJ found out about the amendment at her briefing both Josh and CJ came to see me shortly after that."

"I didn't want anyone to know about this."

"I know sweetheart. I'm sorry but we can't do this alone. They are all family. If we didn't tell them and let them help they would have found out and wanted to help anyway. They are very resourceful that way. Trust me this is gonna be okay."

Jenny snuggled down into Leo's arms. "I've missed you Leo. I love you and I've missed you. Ya know what I want?

"What?"

"I want to go home. Get into bed and stay in your arms all weekend."

"That sounds like a plan Mrs. McGarry. Shall we go?"

"Yes we shall."

CJ was drinking her morning coffee with the TV turned on to one of the morning news shows. She really wasn't paying attention to the TV today was her first weekend off in a month and she was looking forward to it. As she walked out of the kitchen to head to her bedroom something on the TV caught her eye. She stopped in front of it and quickly turned up the volume.

"We now take you live to the Capitol Building and the press conference of Congressman Daniel Stackhouse." The cameras cut from the studio to the steps of the Capitol Building, a middle age man with salt and pepper hair approached the microphone and began to speak. "Good Morning I know that it is a weekend and most of you have other place you would rather be so I will make this a quick as possible. I am here today to congratulate Congressman Peter Lillianfield on his bold stand on the drug treatment bill and I stand here today in support of the amendment being offered by the Congressman. Both drug treatment and the medical professions are important issues to this country. When you mix them together and add The White House sometimes that can become dangerous. Before you start all shouting questions let me elaborate on the point, I support this amendment because doctors are supposed to be models and help their patients. When a doctor is dependent on drugs and is still working that is putting patients at risk. That should not be. The White House is in strong opposition to this amendment and they shouldn't be. This amendment will save lives. It will prohibit doctors on drugs or who have been addicted to drugs from practicing medicine and putting people at risk. Now earlier I said that The White House was opposed to this amendment, which bothered me so I started asking some questions. Here's why they are opposed to it they are protecting there own. If you have a White House staff member with a family member who is practicing medicine and is addicted to drugs would you support an amendment like this? I sure wouldn't…."

CJ sank back into the chair at the kitchen table in pure shock, still starring at the television. She had two people on her mind both dear friends and colleagues. It was clear to CJ at that moment that every member of the White House Senior staff was in for a fight of a lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: See chapter 1**

**Chapter 3**

Leo lay in bed with Jenny wrapped contently in his embrace. He didn't realize how much he missed her until this moment. The little things that made him happy, watching her sleep in his arms, to hold the person he loved once again. He watched her sleep for a few more moments secretly wishing it could last forever. She was safe and happy with him and that is all he wanted her to be at this moment but that couldn't last forever they would have to face her demons and in the public eye but they would do it. He would be there to catch her should she fall. At the last thought the phone began to ring. Leo reached for it careful not to wake Jenny. "Hello."

"Leo."

"CJ why are you calling me on a Saturday?"

"Leo." CJ was trying to stay calm but her voice came through full of apprehension. Leo could hear it loud and clear. He looked over to see if Jenny was still asleep. Her eyes were closed and she looked to be at peace. He began to unwrap himself from her and getting out of bed when he felt something no someone pull him back on the bed. The phone went flying and Leo was on his back looking up at Jenny. "Jenny! I'm on the phone with CJ can I please finish."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize Leo I'm sorry finish up with CJ. What is she doing calling you on a Saturday?" She asked as she rolled to her side of the bed.

"I don't know." Leo said as he rolled her back to him and kissed her passionately. When their lips parted Leo picked up the phone again before he talked to CJ he turned to Jenny. "Hold that thought."

"What thought."

"The thought that woke you up and the one that made you pull me back into bed."

"Oh, that thought. Okay." Jenny replied with a mischievous smile.

Leo turned back to the phone "I'm sorry CJ."

"That's okay. I'm sorry to bother you but this is really important. I know that Jenny just came home and work is the last thing on your mind but we have a problem, a big problem."

CJ told Leo about the morning news and the press conference as she got into more of the details Jenny sat on the bed next to Leo and watched his face loose color. "CJ get a hold of everyone tell them to come to the office don't call the President just yet. I'll be there in a little while I have to take care of something first."

"Okay I'll see you at the office."

Leo hung up the phone and turned back to Jenny. "Sweetheart, we have a problem, a big problem."

"What?"

"Before I… Jenny." Leo took her in his arms and lay down with her on the bed. Kissing her on the neck and then again on the shoulder. "You know how much I love you? How much you mean to me, right?"

"Of course I do."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I know that. Leo what's wrong?"

"Lillianfield got some help this morning and now the press knows that a family member of a prominent White House staff member is some how connected to the reason we don't like the amendment. Which isn't really the entire truth. To make a long story short Congressman Stackhouse held a press conference and brought all of this out in the open. The press will speculate all weekend and then come Monday, if they haven't leaked the information to some member of the press somewhere they will and the story will break. "Lillianfield and Stackhouse know it's you Jen the question is how did they find out and who are they gonna give the story to.

"Leo I'm sorry this is all my fault if I just came to you when I started with this problem and asked for your help We wouldn't have to worry about this Leo I'm so sorry."

"Jenny look at me. This is not your fault this is nobody's fault it's just how the game is played. Let me tell you something they may have thrown the first punch but they also for got about who they are dealing with. Seaborn, Lyman, Ziegler, Cregg, McGarry and Bartlet don't give in that easy we want this law passed and we're gonna get it passed and nobody's life we be ruined in the process I promise you that. Leo kissed Jenny on the top of the head "I love you and nothing will happen to you. You have to trust me."

Leo sat up to get out of bed Jenny sat up and flew back into his arms "I love you and I trust you."

"Good. Come to the office with me okay?"

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

CJ walked into the office shortly after Leo arrived. "Hey Leo."

"Hey CJ."

CJ sat in a chair opposite the White House Chief of Staff. "I brought a tape of the Press conference. I didn't know if you saw it or not."

"We saw it. Margaret had a copy waiting when we got here."

"Okay. How are you two holding up?"

"I'm fine. If you don't know her well enough she's fine too. If you know her like I do she's screaming for help. She went to talk to Abbey."

"We'll make it Leo."

"I know. All I have to do is make her believe that. Where is everyone?"

"Josh and Sam are here. I passed them on my way to see you they should be here any minute."

"And Toby?"

"On his way."

"Good I told the President when Jenny went up to see Abbey." Leo said as Sam and Josh walked in the door.

"Could this guy be a bigger idiot?" Sam asked as he sat down.

"I think he has potential." Josh answered as he took a seat.

"Good Morning to you too, guys." CJ chimed in sarcastically.

"I hate the Republican Party. They're costing me a fortune in shoes. I wish they would do this during the week so I wouldn't have to buy Donna shoes."

"Okay that's enough!" Leo yelled.

"Sorry I'm late." Toby said as he walked in "What do we do?"

"Well, First I think we should find out who they're talking about or if they're just blowing smoke." Josh said

"Well, Stackhouse said that it was a White House staffer with a family member addicted to drugs." Toby offered.

"With a background in medicine." Sam added.

"Sam what are you implying?" Toby inquired.

"Mrs. Bartlet, that means they're talking about Mrs. Bartlet." Sam offered

"Does it?" Josh asked.

If it's true she is the only one linked to this administration with that kind of a background." Sam concluded.

"Who else could it be?" Toby asked.

"But, at the same time you have to think that if it were Mrs. Bartlet they were after than they would come right out and say it. It would do more damage that way." Sam added.

Leo sat quietly and listened to the staff play the game of verbal ping pong. CJ and Josh remained silent waiting for their boss to say something on the subject at hand.

"Guys over here." Leo called calmly to Sam and Toby. "Okay Stackhouse has a right to say whatever he wants. That's is in the Constitution. Josh has a point about finding out if it's true before we act on it. However, since there are people in this room that know it's true let's start to act."

CJ and Josh looked over to Leo and then both of them looked over to see a very confused Toby and Sam looking to each other to find answers.

"So, it's Mrs. Bartlet but why would…"

"No, Sam it's not Mrs. Bartlet." CJ said.

"Then who?" Toby asked.

"My wife." Leo said.

"What! When did that happen? And what else do they have on her that they haven't told the public yet?" Toby asked in disbelief.

"Mrs. McGarry was in rehab, just came home, and is the wife of the White House Chief of Staff. Toby I think that enough." CJ added.

"You would think but he's right there is more." Leo said

"What else is there." CJ asked.

"I'm being sued for malpractice." Jenny said from the doorway with the President and First Lady behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The staff stood up and echoed greetings to the President, First Lady, and Jenny as they entered the room. Jenny walked over and stood next to Leo whom placed a supportive arm around her.

"Sit everyone please." The President said, "Do we have a plan?"

Josh spoke up quickly. "We knew this was going to happen so we have the beginnings of one."

"You knew!" Sam and Toby shouted at the same time.

"Guys, take it easy." Leo said calmly. "I had to tell someone so we would be ready and Jenny wanted to keep it quiet so I told CJ and Josh. We had every intention of telling you two when it was time. We've told you now, so it's time."

"Josh, What's the plan?" The President asked.

Josh turned to face his boss. "With all due respect sir, the plan is to get you out of the office so we can discuss the plan. You need deniability sir."

Abbey stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Jed let them work."

"Okay." The President gave in. "But if you need…"

"Jed." Abbey said from the doorway in a warning tone.

"I'm coming."

Abbey looked back at her friend, "Jenny if you need anything, anything, call me."

Jenny gave her friend a warm friendly look " I will Abbey and Thank you."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Sam asked as the President and the First Lady left the room.

"To make Congressman Lillianfield rethink his support of the amendment." Leo said as he looked over at Toby.

Toby looked at his boss for a split second before catching his meaning. "No! No! Leo, that's crazy but it just might work. Who do we give it to?" Toby asked.

"Nobody yet we're gonna set up a little meeting of the minds first." Leo replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Leo and Jenny arrived home later that night it had been a rough day on them both. Josh, Sam and Toby made some calls and they all hoped it would lead to progress. Jenny sat snuggled up against Leo. She knew that they were taking a huge risk. If the plan backfire it would be bad for everyone, especially Jed.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Isn't it unethical?"

"It's in the gray area Jenny don't worry about it. Everything will work out I promise." Leo said as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

Jenny broke the kiss and pulled away from Leo. "What about court?"

"You'll be fine. I'll be there with you every step of the way. Now why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep? You looked exhausted."

Jenny started to protest but thought better of it.

"Just try and rest. I'll be up in a little while."

"Alright." Jenny climbed the stairs and walked down the hallway to the bedroom.

Leo was sitting in the living room reading a memo when he heard Jenny scream. He ran upstairs and into the bedroom. He took her shaking form in his arms and tried to calm her. "It's okay I'm here you're okay honey it was just a dream." Leo held her until she calmed down. Leo lifted her head from his chest "Hey." He said as he brushed her tears away. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Allison." Jenny said simply.

"Ally what?" Leo inquired to try to get Jenny to talk about her dream.

"Ally she tried to get Amanda back but she couldn't and they found me guilty." Jenny rushed through the dream, unsuccessfully holding back her tears.

"Jenny it's okay just try to calm down. Listen to me. That isn't going to happen." Leo vowed as he held her

"How can be so sure?" Jenny asked wiping away her tears.

"Because it was an accident."

"Leo."

"It's okay baby." Leo said soothingly as he lay down on the bed and pulled her close to him. "Sleep now I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You're safe now and it's going to be okay."

Leo walked into his office the next morning coffee cup in hand. Last night had been a bad one Jenny had woken up several times during the night, each time having a different version of the recurring dream. Neither He nor Jenny had gotten a great deal of sleep. At this time of the morning it appeared as if their only saving grace was that her name and photo were not in the press as of yet but it would only be a matter of time.

"Hey Leo."

Leo looked up from the morning crossword. "Hey Josh."

"I've got that meeting now."

Leo pushed the crossword aside and looked up at his deputy. "Be careful Josh."

"Yes sir." Josh said as he turned to leave and then he turned back to Leo. "How's she really doing Leo?"

"She's putting up a front for all of you."

"Enough said. I'll let you know how I make out."

"Good luck." Leo said as Josh walked out the door and into the Roosevelt Room.

"Thanks!" Josh shouted back.

"Good Morning Congressman. Thank you for coming."

"What do you want Josh?"

"What do I want? I want to be able to tell my children when they're born that their daddy severed his country. That I upheld the Constitution; apparently that is not something your gonna be able to tell your grandchildren.

"What's your point?" Stackhouse asked.

"My point, Congressman is that according to the Constitution we have a right in this country that says we are innocent until proven guilty! Oh, and don't get me started on the right to privacy because you seem to have thrown that one out the window."

"That still doesn't answer my question. What do you want?"

"I want you to pull your support of the amendment on 901."

"Why would I do that?"

"Let's start with the amendment is wrong, unethical, and the fact that you have a family member with a drug history doesn't help. We have a story ready for page one Congressman."

"This is outrageous! It's blackmail!" Stackhouse yelled as he got out of his chair.

"It's not blackmail according to the counsel's office. People make mistakes Congressman. They shouldn't have their careers taken away because of drugs or any other problem."

"Why not?"

"Because they fixed the problem."

"If I don't pull my support?"

"Page one Congressman. The whole world will know about you and your daughter."

"Okay what do I get for pulling my support?"

"What do you get?!?! You get our thanks."

"It's not enough."

"It better be because it's all you're gonna get."

"I'll pull my support but I do it under protest."

"Do it under whatever you would like."

Jenny was sitting in the living room talking to Ruth when the doorbell rang. When Ruth answered the door a young dark haired man was standing in front of her.

"Good Afternoon ma'am. Is Mrs. McGarry at home?"

"Yes." Ruth answered. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could speak with her."

Jenny appeared behind Ruth after hearing the commotion at the front door. "It's okay Ruth." Jenny turned her attention to the young man.

"Mrs. McGarry, I have a delivery for you. Could you please sign here?" The young man said pointing to a blank line on the sheet.

Jenny cautiously signed on the line and then handed the clipboard back to the young man. He then handed her an envelope. "Dr. Jennifer McGarry, you have been served.


End file.
